Those who work with their hands often have more tools to work with than hands to hold them. When hands are full, picking up one tool requires that another be put down. Often, an individual will set the tool on a nearby table top, or, depending upon the type of tool, place it in a pocket or attach it to an article of clothing. Hairdressers, for example, frequently clip bobby pins and hair clips to their clothing when working with a client.
Typically during the course of performing the task, the need arises to use a tool that has been set down. However, the individual often does not immediately remember where she set the tool or finds that she has moved away from easy reach of the tool and must now stretch, turn, bend, or move back to reach it. Aside from being inconvenient and causing fatigue and frustration, these various movements can make individuals who work personally with their clients, such as make-up artists, hairdressers and cosmetologists, appear unprofessional and disorganized. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that permits individuals to have their hands free to serve their clients, but keeps handy the tools of their trades.